Das Feuer erlischt
by XxBagheeraxX
Summary: Dass Mo Staubfinger aus Tintenherz gelesen hat, wissen alle. Doch wie fühlte es sich für ihn an? Was passierte, bevor er herausgelesen wurde? Findet's heraus!


Staubfinger zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Angst. Er zitterte so sehr, dass er kaum mehr stehen konnte. Er wäre glatt hingefallen, aber da war ja noch Bastas Hand. Und sie hielt ihn fest gepackt am Kragen. Basta, mit seinem Messer und diesem furchtbaren Grinsen im Gesicht. Und neben ihm Capricorn. Capricorn grinste im Gegensatz zu Basta nicht, nicht einmal seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Sein Gesicht wirkte so teilnahmslos wie immer und doch schien eine abscheuliche Grausamkeit davon auszugehen. Er stand kerzengerade da, eine Hand am Schwertgriff, jedoch nicht, weil er davon auszugehen schien, dass er es wirklich brauchte. Es war mehr eine Art Gewohnheit, denn Staubfinger hatte nichts, wovor es sich zu fürchten lohnte. Und auch wenn sein Gesicht es nicht zeigte, Staubfinger spürte sehr wohl, dass Capricorn zufrieden war. Er hatte ihn da, wo er ihn schon lange sehen wollte. Staubfinger wusste, dass er ihm ein Dorn im Auge war (auch wenn Capricorn das nie zugegeben hätte) und war ihm und seinen Männern bisher immer erfolgreich ausgewichen. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte Staubfinger eindeutig den Kürzeren gezogen.

„Auf diesen Augenblick habe ich lange gewartet, Feuerfresser", schnurrte Basta. Normalerweise mochte Staubfinger Pfefferminze. Man konnte daraus wunderbaren Tee kochen. Man konnte die Blätter natürlich auch Tag und Nacht kauen, wie Basta es tat, nachdem eine Magd ihn wegen seines üblen Mundgeruchs abgewiesen hatte. Die Arme Magd. Aber sie hatte einen bleibenden Einfluss auf Basta gehabt.

Staubfinger hütete sich jedoch davor, Basta daran zu erinnern. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, wie lange er seine Zunge noch behalten durfte. Viel zu oft kamen spitze Bemerkungen und Basta hatte ihm mehr als einmal gedroht, sie ihm heraus zuschneiden. Und jetzt sah es danach aus, als würde sich Basta den Wunsch gleich erfüllen.

Staubfinger schreckte heftig zusammen, als er die kalte scharfe Klinge von Bastas Messer in seinem Gesicht fühlte. Er konnte Messer noch nie leiden. Einen Messerschnitt konnte man so schwer wieder zurücknehmen. Richtig zu fürchten tat Staubfinger Messer erst, als eines ihm das Gesicht zerschnitt. Bastats Messer. Drei lange dünne Narben waren geblieben und Tag für Tag erinnerten sie ihn an Capricorns Bluthund. Wie eine Nachricht klebten sie in seinem Gesicht, für jeden zu sehen, doch nur für ihn zu lesen. „Dass du ewig denkst an mich" sagten sie ihm. „Mit freundlichen Grüßen Basta" Basta hatte eben seinen ganz eigenen Sinn für Poesie.

Und genau jener Bluthund fuhr nun mit eben jenem Messer, dass ihm das Gesicht für immer gezeichnet hatte, an den Spuren seines Werkes entlang. Staubfinger begann noch heftiger zu zittern, als er Bastas Messer auf seinen Narben spürte. Ganz langsam strich es an seiner Haut entlang. „Wenn er es nicht einfach kurz machen könnte und dann abhauen würde", dachte Staubfinger bitter.

Anscheinend wurde es nicht nur ihm zu viel.

„Basta, dein Sinn für Kunst in allen Ehren, aber das hier ist immer noch das Land des Speckfürsten und ich habe den Feuerfresser nicht nach so langer Suche gefunden um anschließend unverrichteter Dinge zu gehen, weil die Soldaten auftauchen", dröhnte Capricorns gelangweilte kalte Stimme in Staubfingers Ohren, „also tu es endlich und dann gehen wir den Bauern auf der anderen Seite besuchen."

Basta wirkte beleidigt, wie ein Kind, dass man in seinem Lieblingsspiel unterbricht, dann wandte er sich wieder Staubfinger zu. Dieser hielt den Atem an.

„Wirklich schade", schnurrte Basta samtweich, „ich hätte gern noch ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt. Aber sei's drum. Ich finde trotz alldem sollten wir uns noch die Zeit dafür nehmen, deinem Gesicht ein paar neue Muster beizubringen. Die alten sind wirklich ein wenig aus der Mode gekommen. Findest du nicht?"

Staubfingers Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Es ging nicht mehr. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik, wie die eines verängstigten Rehs. Basta setzte das Messer an seinem Gesicht an. Staubfinger kniff die Augen zusammen und machte sich bereit für den Schmerz.

Dann ertönte eine Stimme, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie schlich sich in seine Ohren, in seinen Kopf und schien ihn zur Gänze einzuhüllen.

„_Basta hielt Staubfinger fest am Kragen gepackt, mit einem furchtbaren Grinsen im Gesicht. Daneben stand Capricorn, das Gesicht ausdruckslos und kalt wie immer. Staubfinger konnte jedoch spüren, dass Capricorn zufrieden war. Gwin hockte auf Staubfingers Schulter, doch er wusste, dass der Marder ihm unmöglich heraus helfen konnte_"

Die Wörter umgaben Staubfinger, wie das Netz einer Spinne, woben ihn geradezu ein. Die Stimme war tief, melodisch, sanft und gleichzeitig so gewaltig, dass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er wagte immer noch nicht die Augen zu öffnen, zu groß war seine Angst. Er spürte immer noch Bastas Hand an seinem Kragen, und fragte sich, ob Basta das gleiche wahrnahm wie er.

Die Stimme drang weiterhin in ihn ein, die Wörter kreisten, tanzten um ihn herum, und plötzlich schien Staubfinger der Boden unter den Füßen weg zu bröckeln. Es war ein hässliches Gefühl, ins nichts zu treten, Staubfinger wurde übel, doch er wagte es immer noch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Dann plötzlich hatte Staubfinger das Gefühl, er würde fallen. Aus unvorstellbarer Höhe, tiefer, tiefer, immer tiefer. Staubfinger wollte schreien, wollte flehen, dass es aufhört, doch kein Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand ein Kissen auf den Mund gedrückt und Staubfinger hatte den Drang, sich zu übergeben. Und immer noch war die Stimme da.

Dann, wie aus heiterem Himmel spürte er festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Die Stimme war weg. Einfach verstummt. Stattdessen nahm ein anderes Geräusch dessen Platz ein. Als würde jemand ein Blatt Pergament auseinander rollen, das gleiche Rascheln, nur zehnmal lauter. Dann war alles still.

Staubfinger fühlte sich so elend, dass er am liebsten in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, doch es war ihm nicht vergönnt. Und Bastas Hand war immer noch da. Dann hörte er sein Stimme. Ein schwaches Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem rasch unterdrücktem Würgegeräusch verriet ihm, dass Basta sich genauso fühlen musste wie Staubfinger selbst. Schließlich vernahm er eine weitere Stimme, die von Capricorn diesmal. Auch er stöhnte leise. Ein Keckern verriet ihm, dass Gwin auch da war.

Staubfinger atmete mehrmals tief durch, wobei er versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Dann langsam, ganz langsam öffnete er die die Augen und sah sich um. Augenblicklich wünschte er sich, er hätte sie nie geöffnet.

Staubfinger blickte direkt in die Augen eines Mannes, der ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet war.

Er war groß und hatte kurzes, dunkles Haar. Der Mann wirkte zutiefst erschrocken.

Das war jedoch noch das harmloseste im Vergleich zu dem Schock, der ihn nun traf.

Er war nicht mehr auf der Lichtung zwischen dem Weglosen Wald und den Stadtmauern von Ombra. Er stand, zusammen mit Basta, Capricorn und Gwin, in dem Zimmer eines Hauses.

Es war das merkwürdigste Zimmer, das er je gesehen hatte. Staubfinger mochte es nicht. Es war alles viel zu fremd und unbekannt. Das Zimmer war sehr groß, der Mann, dem es gehörte musste den Status eines Edelmannes innehaben. Vielleicht ein reicher Geschäftsmann. Ein großer Teppich lag mitten im Raum, ein kleiner dunkler Tisch aus einem seltenen und bestimmt sehr teurem Holz war auch da. Und noch etwas, das Staubfinger nicht beim Namen nennen konnte. Es sah aus, als wären zwei oder drei Strohsäcke aneinander gereiht worden, worauf eine große, dicke blaue Decke gelegt worden war. Darauf lagen mehrere dicke große Kissen, von dem selben Mitternachtsblau wie die Decke. Der Mann war zweifellos reich.

Staubfinger war im höchsten Maße verwirrt, verängstigt und durch und durch elend zumute. Ihm wurden wieder die Knie weich und er wäre hingefallen, aber Bastas Hand war immer noch da. Staubfinger sah zu ihm hinüber. Er war sehr blass und auch er schien nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wo sie sich befanden. Seine Hand umschloss seinen Kragen fester als zuvor, als wäre es ein Anker, an den er sich klammern könnte. Schließlich sah Staubfinger zu Capricorn hinüber. Seine papierweiße Haut hatte einen fahlen Grauton angenommen, und selbst ihm stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Staubfinger fiel auf, dass er eine Hand an die Wand gelehnt hatte, was vermuten lies, das ihm ebenso schlecht war wie allen anderen. Dann sah auch er den fremden Mann, und kalte Wut schlich sich in sein schmales Gesicht. Er warf Basta einen raschen Blick zu; dieser schien sofort zu verstehen und stieß Staubfinger mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war von sich. Und diesmal fiel Staubfinger. Er gab nicht einmal einen Laut von sich. Er stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab und kroch in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers. Dort blieb er wo er war und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Erst jetzt viel ihm sein entsetztes Keuchen auf, doch er konnte es nicht stoppen. In seinem Kopf wirbelten tausend Fragen und Gedankenfetzen umher und ihm war immer noch unglaublich schlecht. Er blickte zu Boden und die Stimmen von Capricorn, Basta und dem fremden Mann hörten sich weit entfernt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagten. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Zwei Fragen von den vielen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten taten sich am deutlichsten hervor. _Wo bin ich?_ ,war die erste und _Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?_ ,kam gleich hinterher. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er fand keine logische Erklärung, die ihm half, die Situation zu verstehen.

Dann hörte Staubfinger ein neues Geräusch. Es klang wie das Quengeln eines kleinen Kinds.

Staubfinger blickte auf und sah auf dem grau-schwarzen Teppich ein kleines Mädchen hocken, dem die Situation in etwa so viel zu gefallen schien wie ihm. Neben dem Kind lagen ein paar Holzklötze herum, es schien beim spielen unterbrochen worden zu sein. Das Mädchen hatte schulterlange goldblonde Haare, einen hellen Teint und trug ein hübsches blattgrünes Kleid. Staubfinger vermutete, dass es nicht älter als drei Jahre war. Als das Mädchen seinen Blick bemerkte, sah sie zu ihm hinüber mit großen hilfesuchenden Augen. Es wirkte komplett verwirrt und schien nicht begreifen zu können, was um sie herum passierte. _„Da sind wir ja schon zwei"_, dachte Staubfinger und doch konnte er nicht die Augen von dem Gesicht des kleinen Kindes lassen, dass die gleiche Hilflosigkeit ausstrahlte, die er in sich fühlte.

Dann schwoll die Lautstärke um ihn herum an und Staubfinger wandte den Blick von dem Mädchen ab und sah auf. Der fremde Mann hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, offenbar das von Capricorn. Staubfinger sah deutlich, dass der Mann noch nicht oft eins in den Händen gehalten hatte, doch er schien entschlossen, soweit seine Schwertkampf-technischen Fähigkeiten dies zuließen, es auch zu benutzen. Er schwenkte es vor sich her, wie der Troll eine Keule, aber es wirkte. Basta und Capricorn wurden in den Flur zurückgedrängt, wobei Capricorn ihn so übel beschimpfte und verfluchte, dass Bastas linke Hand sich fest um seine Hasenpfote schloss. Staubfinger sah jedoch auch, dass die beiden Männer herumtorkelten, als hätten sie auf der Burg des Natternkopfes ein rauschendes Sauf-Gelage veranstaltet. Ihnen musste genauso schwindelig und benommen sein, wie Staubfinger, andernfalls wäre der Fremde schon tot gewesen. Schließlich waren die drei Männer aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden, kurz darauf hörte er eine Tür knallen, und Capricorns Beleidigungen waren nicht mehr zu hören.

Das kleine Mädchen fing wieder an zu weinen. Staubfinger hörte die hastigen lauten Schritte des Mannes, dem inzwischen auch eingefallen sein musste, dass noch ein weiterer da war. Staubfinger richtete sich langsam auf, als der Mann das Zimmer betrat. Als er zu dem Mann herüberblickte wich er ein paar Schritte zurück. Er sah fürchterlich aus: Blut tropfte seinen rechten Arm hinunter, er hatte das Schwert noch immer in der Hand und blickte ihn verwirrt und ungläubig an.

Staubfinger wusste, dass er ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und hob schützen die Arme vor sich.

„Bitte!", begann er zu flehen mit dünner, brüchiger Stimme, „bitte töte mich nicht! Ich habe nichts mit denen zu schaffen! Ich bin ein harmloser Gaukler, ein Feuerspucker, ich kann es dir beweisen, bitte!" Das Gesicht des Mannes schien sich etwas zu entspannen, er ließ das Schwert fallen und winkte ab. „Ja ja, schon gut, ich weiß, du bist Staubfinger."

Staubfinger wurde, soweit es möglich war noch blasser und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Woher bei allen Feuerfeen kannte der Mann seinen Namen? Er konnte mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass er ihm noch nie begegnet war, und doch antwortete der Mann ihm so lässig, als hätten sie sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit gekannt und nun nach langen Jahren wieder getroffen.

Und noch etwas wurde Staubfinger schlagartig klar. Es war die Stimme dieses Mannes, die er gehört hatte, als er auf der Lichtung stand und dann plötzlich in diesem Raum. Staubfinger wandte den Blick von dem Mann ab, er war ihm unheimlich. Stattdessen starrte er auf das Mädchen, das mit dem weinen aufgehört hatte. Fasziniert sah sie Gwin an, der von Staubfingers Schulter heruntergeklettert sein musste und nun vor dem Kind stand. Das Mädchen wollte den Marder anfassen, vermutlich um ihn zu streicheln, doch Staubfinger scheuchte Gwin schnell weg. „Vorsicht, er beißt.", warnte er.

Doch der Mann schien sich im Moment wenig für Marder zu interessieren. Ein panischer Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. „Resa!" brüllte er plötzlich, und Staubfinger zuckte zusammen. Der Mann bekam keine Antwort. „Resa! Teresa!", brüllte er wieder und bekam wieder keine Antwort. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte er aus dem Zimmer in andere Räume, wobei man ihn immer wieder „Resa!" rufen hörte.

Staubfinger hatte wenig Lust herauszufinden wer, oder wo Resa war. Er hatte genug von diesem verfluchten Ort. Er schnappte sich Gwin, öffnete das Fenster und entfloh in die Nacht. Staubfinger hatte Glück, das Haus lag nah am Wald. Er hatte den Wald schon immer gemocht. Er rannte, rannte immer tiefer in den Wald, bis die Erschöpfung ihn vollends übermannte und er sich in die kühle feuchte Erde fallen ließ. Staubfinger schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Er tauchte ein in einen furchtbaren Traum, voller Messer, weinender Mädchen und körperlosen Stimmen, die ihn überallhin verfolgten, ihn verspotteten. Und nirgends fand sich ein schützendes, warmes Feuer.


End file.
